


Taking Missions Seriously

by guineamania



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bad Ass Gaby, Concern, Gen, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon is way too laid back for Illya's liking, especially when they lose track of Gaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Missions Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from One Million Words Weekend Challenge:  
> mailman: The son doesn't take it serious.  
> doorman: Eventually he will. Someday she'll get lost and...  
> mailman: Yeah

“How does she do it?” Illya exclaimed, tearing the headphones off and throwing them on the bed.

“What’s she done now?” Napoleon sighed, repetitively throwing a ball he had found against the ceiling. He had been throwing the blasted object for the past half hour and it was driving Illya to insanity. He would have no sanity left if he had to work with Gaby and Napoleon much longer. But he did enjoy having a team around him; he would never tell Napoleon that though, his ego was already insufferable.

“She threw away the bag with the tracker!” Illya growled, throwing on his coat ready to go. Napoleon moved at a much slower pace.

“We talked about this Illya. Just because the tracker and recorder as cut off doesn’t mean we should charge in and rescue her,” Napoleon argued.

“How do we know that she does not need our rescue?” Illya exclaimed, throwing Napoleon’s coat in the other spy’s face.

“I’m just saying we shouldn’t just barge in there and blow the mission. Just because you could kill everyone in sight does not mean you should peril,” Napoleon shrugged, still taking his time in getting ready. Illya was sorely tempted to just leave his partner behind and rescue Gaby on his own.

“Hurry up,” was Illya’s only response.

 

It took them half an hour to find Gaby and surprisingly the majority of that was convincing Napoleon to get a move on. The American had an amazing talent for tracking people that far surpassed Illya’s so it was easy work to find their missing agent. She was in an abandoned warehouse, “she would not go willingly,” Illya argued but Napoleon just shrugged. Solo was trying not to show his concern but Illya could tell. They kicked down the doors to the warehouse and Gaby was stood inside with three unconscious men on the floor and was clipping handcuffs onto the last one.

“What took you guys so long?” Gaby questioned as they gawped. “I was attacked so ditched my tracker.”

“I said that,” Illya exclaimed to the shocked Napoleon.

“And I said she didn’t need our help,” Napoleon replied quietly. They were at a stalemate.


End file.
